


To Fell a Dragon

by Kamiskara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Genji going through hell to adjust, Hanzo just wants to make things right, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiskara/pseuds/Kamiskara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanzo is approached by a mysterious stranger claiming Genji is alive and kept imprisoned by Overwatch, he goes on a hunt to free his brother and take down those responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fell a Dragon

Revisiting the site where it had all happened did not bring him peace. Hanzo stood facing a blackened wall, its intricate woodwork shorn and splintered, the scars of a fire darkening ancient stains of blood. Hanzo could see the scene in perfect clarity. Hear it. The agonized sobs of his brother when his sword impacted his sternum, the thump-clang of their brawl.

The last rattling breaths of Hanzo’s only family as he snatched the very soul from his baby brother as if it were nothing.

No. No matter how much Hanzo honored him, Genji would not deign to grant his brother forgiveness this day.

The familiar, warm fragrance of his childhood home fills his mind, delving him deep into memories trapped beneath years of self-imposed scarring. He latched onto these memories as tight as he could. He held them tight and bound them close to himself, their weight and warmth and peace anchoring him. 

Meditation had never come naturally to Hanzo since the incident, but he would try. For his brother’s sake.

It is three hours later when Hanzo caught the faintest sound of creaking wood and unfurled from his meditative pose. The creaking halted, began again. Hanzo took up his bow.

The idea of someone invading now, of all times, is infuriating. He nocked an arrow and drew the bow taut. His eyes, sharpened from years of experience, scan the room.

“If you are here to kill me,” he said, “then you arrogant." 

The creaking grew louder then, suddenly, something that sounded faintly like the click a cocking gun. A laugh reverberates around the room, light with amusement.

“I’m just a messenger, friend. Someone needs your help.”

Hanzo’s bow quivered with tension. “If you were going to help me, you would not need to sneak into my home. Who are you?”

A grunt. “Fine. Maybe not to help ya, but to help someone ya know.” Boots scuffed the floor as the voice moved toward him, shrouded in shadow.

“I… do not understand.” His family is dead. An old pain opened in his chest at the reminder. With immense effort, Hanzo pushed it aside and focuses on what the stranger is telling him.

“It’s your brother,” the voice said. “He’s, well… alive, but in a bit of a bind.”

Those words stole his breath from his lungs and caught his heart mid-beat. Unmitigated fury burned a path through every nerve in his body, a sudden, overwhelming hatred for this stranger painting his vision red. “You dare dishonor my brother with lies?!”

With dawn swiftly approaching, Hanzo could see pink and orange strands of sunlight begin to filter in through the cherry blossoms. In one corner of the room, he could make out a faint silhouette. Distinctly male, but otherwise featureless. The silhouette shifted and tensed visibly, its gun rising in defense.

“I’ll admit, I don’t have the best track record when it comes to tellin’ the truth, but this time, every word I’m sayin’ is completely honest. Cross my heart.”

“My brother is dead!” Hanzo snarled. “Dead by my hand!”

“I’m aware,” the stranger answered easily. “But do ya know what happened after?”

“What do you…? I killed him. I saw his body. He was dead.”

“Did you beat him within an inch of his life? Yes. Leave him for dead? Definitely. But ya didn’t kill ‘im.”

There was something sick knawing in his gut and stifling his breathes. His heart pounded heavily at the very notion of his brother still being alive. A more realistic side of him clamped down hard on the fledgling hope and instilled anger in its place. He was descended from a long, powerful line of warriors. He would not be softened by a stranger’s lies.

“Get out or I will kill you,” Hanzo said, voice tight with a sour mixture of emotions. He eased the grip on his bow but held on tight to the arrow. That brief foray into his memories had exhausted him, mentally and physically. A fight did not appeal to him today.

“I don’t think y’understand, friend,” --Hanzo snarled again at the endearment-- “but your brother needs some serious help. Ever heard of Overwatch?”

Overwatch. It sounded familiar. He remembered hearing stories of proud heroes defending the people from the omnic menace. Hanzo nodded minutely.

“Your brother seems to have landed himself in the unfortunate position of being, well, their little guinea pig.” Seemingly sensing that it was safe to come out, the stranger moved into a slim shaft of light, gun now holstered anad hands raised to show he was unarmed. Old american westerns nudged their way to the forefront of his mind at the sight of the man. “I heard they didn’t even wait for him to go cold. Took his body and,” he scratched the side of his neck, grimacing. “Did things. I didn’t read all the way through, but it sounded bad.”

Overwatch were heroes once, but they had fallen. And if what this man said was true, they had fallen hard. Taken his brother from his home before he’d fully died--

Hanzo felt sick all over again. This meant his brother had been in pain for some time after Hanzo had delivered what he’d assumed to be the killing blow. Broken images of his brother swamped the space behind his eyes; a broken Genji, bleeding out from deep wounds to his shoulders and legs, nearly disemboweled by a slash across the gut. The stench of severed limbs and rotting blood filling the air. A horrid cry accompanying the crack of his brother’s sternum when he plunged his sword into his heart…

Hanzo lowered his bow and let the arrow drop with a ping. How much worse, he wondered, could it possibly get? How many sins has he committed already?

“Please… _go_. I do not... _cannot_ believe you.”

“Can give ya proof.”

Hanzo bared his teeth in a snarl. “I do not want your lies! Leave my brother in peace. It is the least he deserves.”

The man sighed heavily and shifted, the toe of his boot scuffing away the polish of the wooden floor. “Both arms gone, pierced heart, missing leg. Severe burns, right? Tried to burn the place down, didn’t ya? Had a, what do ya call it, birthmark on his left shoulder?”

Hanzo’s eyes widened. This was detailed medical - personal - information only obtainable by those involved in his recovery, or those who’d been there to witness the fight. The birthmark was a scar from their childhood, the first gift given to Genji by his brother. Genji had kept it well hidden, as per Hanzo’s request. 

He regretted that.

_Then what if he wasn't lying?_

“What have they done,” he swallowed, “to Genji?”

The man shook his head. “Like I said, I didn’t read the whole file. But they won’t let him leave. Keepin’ their experiments prisoner, y’know?”

Hanzo slumped. He had given in. He distantly marveled at how good it felt to stop fighting. “Show me. Show me where I can find my brother.”

The man smiled. “Now we’re makin’ progress. Come with me, friend. We’ll get you your brother back. Can’t promise he’ll be whole,” he chuckled sourly, “but he’ll be all yours.”

With a stiff nod, Hanzo followed the stranger out of his childhood home and away from his brother’s memory. Alive. His brother was alive, or so Hanzo hoped. He’d spent so long without even the faintest glimmer of hope, and to be faced with it once again was overwhelming. Somewhere deep within him, his inner child crowed with joy at the thought of reuniting with his brother and making amends.

 _I am coming, Genji_ , he thought. _I am coming for you, little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: 
> 
> This will be fairly dark, with lots of fluff interspersed between the angst. Brotherly bonding, reunions, and all that jazz, will happen.
> 
> That is McCree. He doesn't seem too cozy with Overwatch, does he? Stay tuned and it will all be explained eventually.
> 
> Be ready for some hurt.
> 
> I will likely go back and make some edits later on, such as adjusting spacing and adding some other stuff. The title is also up to change if need be. If you see errors, let me know!


End file.
